Various data storage systems have been developed that include pattern dependent writing where the output of a write circuit is modulated as a function of the input data pattern. Such pattern dependent writing typically involves supplying a data stream to a preamplifier circuit along with a clock or pre-determined modulation decision. The pre-amplifier then adjusts the received data to yield the desired result. In some cases, however, timing requirements are not properly met resulting in spurious outputs.
Hence, for at least the aforementioned reasons, there exists a need in the art for advanced systems and methods for synchronizing operations in a data processing system.